


first kisses

by lawrencethot13 (fic13th)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, just some sweet smoochin;
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25243657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fic13th/pseuds/lawrencethot13
Summary: first kiss scenarios with the karasuno boys!
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	first kisses

**Kageyama:**

He wasn’t the romantic type. That, or he had no idea how to be. 

Morning practice had wrapped up early, leaving you two enough time to share a juice break before classes started. The fall air was cool as it lazily slid past, but even from a few inches away you could feel heat radiating off Kageyama. 

“Are you okay?” you asked, scooting closer to the boy. He watched as you brushed his hair aside, quietly draining the juice box he had bought. “You seem too warm.”

“I’m okay.” He crushed the juice box in his hand, glancing at yours. “Are you done?”

“Oh, I can be fast!” You stuck the straw back in your mouth, sucking down your apple juice. He watched you from where he sat on the gym’s steps, elbow resting on his knee, head resting on his palm. When you finished your juice, he reached over to grab the carton from you. 

“Thanks, Kageyama.” You smiled at him as he took it. His neutral expression faltered, and his eyebrows came together as he scowled at you.

“Hey!” he yelled, causing you to jump. 

“What?” you replied, turning to look at the angry volleyball player.

He lunged forward then, pressing his lips to yours haphazardly. He pulled away a second later, his face bright red as he stood and bolted to the nearby trash can. He threw out the cartons and walked back slowly; you watched while trying to hold back laughter. 

He towered over you as you stood, not meeting your eyes. 

**Awkward, check.**

“Let’s do that again sometime,” you said casually, sliding your hand into his. His eyes shot to yours at the suggestion, and suddenly Kageyama was beaming at you. He gave your hand a squeeze.

“Yeah!”

**Tsukishima:**

“You’re fidgeting.”

You couldn’t help it. As you sat next to Tsukishima in the library, somehow the last thing you could focus on was the reading in front of you. Your eyes scanned the pages without reading them while your leg bounced under the table.

“Sorry,” you whispered, stilling yourself and opting instead to grab your water bottle. You took a sip slowly, still looking at the open book on your desk. Glancing at Tsukishima, you realized the boy had been staring at you the whole time. 

“What?” You set your water bottle down before returning your eyes to him. It wasn’t your first study date with the blond, but something about him today was getting under your skin. The longer he stared you down, the more fidgety you felt.

“Do you want to go?” he asked. “I can walk you home, if you want.”

It was only early evening, but you accepted his offer nonetheless. The two of you walked without talking, and you watched Tsukishima’s hand swing freely as you went. Something about it bothered you. As you both approached your family’s house, you noticed no lights were on inside.

“I guess no one’s home,” you murmured, pulling out your keys. You were focused on finding the house key when you felt something tickle your cheek. 

As you looked up, you realized Tsukishima was touching you. His fingers brushed your cheek, settling behind your ear before pulling your face up to meet his. His lips were softer than you anticipated, and you could feel yourself smiling as you kissed him back.

When he broke the kiss, you let out a sigh.

“Are you feeling better now?” he asked, fingers now toying with your hair. 

“Yeah,” you said, smiling back up at the blond. “Thanks, Tsuki.”

“Sorry for not doing it sooner,” he said, already leaning in again.

**Sugawara:**

It was always the quiet moments with him that you loved the most. 

You sat together with Suga in his bedroom, the door cracked at his parents’ request. He didn’t have a television in his room, so you two had opted to watch a movie on a laptop. You leaned back against his bed frame, resting your head on his shoulder. He sat against the frame too, arm wrapped around your waist.

You could hear the soft puffs of his breath, feel his chest rise and fall from this position. Since you two had started dating, things just seemed to fall into place. Date nights had quickly become a habit, and the volleyball team was introduced to you by the third. Being with him felt like second nature to you. Natural.

You had stopped paying attention to the movie for a while now, more focused on the comfort of snuggling up to your boyfriend. You could smell his deodorant faintly from your resting place. 

You didn’t realize you had fallen asleep until you were nudged awake. Sugawara’s hand rubbed at your hip, gently bringing you back to reality. You felt his nose pressed into your hair as you started to move. 

“Sorry, did I wake you?” he said, speaking softly as he sat up.

“No, it’s okay.” You shifted to sit more comfortably, then replaced your head on his shoulder. “You’re just really comfy.”

“Am I?” He chuckled, weaving his free hand into yours. He let out a long breath and began to rub his thumb across the back of your hand. 

You hummed in response, lifting your head to give him a smile.

He returned it, but the moment held. Like slow motion, all you could see were his eyes darting down before returning to meet your own. You could feel heat rushing your cheeks. His smile faded slightly, but by then you were already leaning in. 

You pressed your lips against his gently, already in love with the feeling. He kissed back without any hesitation, and soon the two of you were wrapped up in each other, hands combing through each other's hair or clutching shoulders. When you finally broke the kiss, you couldn’t wipe the grin off your face. Neither could Suga, and the two of you couldn’t help but giggle as you rearranged yourselves, fingers knitted together after your brief makeout. 

“I liked that,” you said, squeezing your boyfriend’s hand. 

“Yeah,” he replied. “Me too.”


End file.
